


Come on, babe, we're gonna brush the sky.

by Mypinkheadphones



Category: Lovely Little Losers, Nothing Much to Do
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Coffee, F/F, Hair Braiding, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Nail Painting, POV Alternating, and i promised daisy mcdonalson kisses so, i did at least four of them, it's great, its the au where you see color once you see your soulmate, peter is a cheese, so cheesy, so much coffee, there are so many types of love, there will be hair braiding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-06-08 23:20:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6879010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mypinkheadphones/pseuds/Mypinkheadphones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“C’mon, it’ll be fun! You might even see your soulmate.” Jaquie elbows him in the arm.</p><p>“You say that literally every time we go out.”</p><p>“Soulmates have to grocery shop too! You never know.”</p><p>Jaquie and Peter are best friends and stupid teenagers, they go through soulmate shenanigans, lock arms like six times, and give kick-ass mutual emotional support.</p><p>Currently on hiatus until school ends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You're like family to me, one of my own.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is my child, I love it so much. Daisy helped with the plot. (so in return she gets mcdonaldson kisses, it's only fair) Elinora is an editing goddess, so pure.  
> The title, and chapter titles are quotes from the Chicago movie, because Daisy is a genius.

Saturday night - Jaquie lies on her twin sized bed with her phone in hand, and her laptop at her feet.

She smiles at her screen, which is lit up with a picture of her girlfriend, Meg Winter. Meg is dressed in thick makeup and feathers for the spring production her school is putting on in two weeks time.

Jaquie is about to type a comment but is interrupted by a loud crash outside her bedroom window.

“Dammit, why is your roof so slippery?” Peter asks, sliding onto Jaquie’s carpet.

Jaquie quickly calls out to her parents to tell them that she’s fine, and that she “just dropped something, no worries!”

“It just rained, dumbass,” Jaquie whisper-yells, playfully shoving her friend.

Peter glares at her and walks over to her laptop. He immediately begins browsing Netflix for a movie to watch. “Why we can’t have movie night at my place? My parents actually like you.”

Jaquie firmly closes her window. “My parents like you! It’s just that they don’t like me having boys in my room - you know that. You’ve gotten kicked out enough times to have the whole speech memorized.”

“Still not getting why you can’t just come over to mine,” Peter sing-songs, not looking up from the screen.

“The wifi is better here. Yours is slow and gross and I’m the one with the Netflix password.” she chucks a pillow at him and grins.

“Ugh, fine.” Peter rolls across the bed and throws a lace green pillow directly at Jaquie’s face.

Jaquie smoothly catches it and places it back on the bed. “Not too loud! My dad will call your parents, and it’s almost midnight. So if you want to keep your ass, I suggest you shut the fuck up.”

Peter sighs and points to a picture on the screen. “How about this movie? It’s the gayest three star film I could find - we’ve seen all the four and fives.”

Jaquie settles down next to him and passes one side of her earbuds. “Sounds brilliant.”

They sit in comfortable silence for about an hour of the movie when Peter suddenly pauses it.

“So what’s this movie like in color?” He quips, but with a trace of bitterness.

“Well, it doesn’t help the bland character writing, that’s for sure.” Jaquie says dryly.

Peter moves the laptop to the end of the bed. “Look Jaqs, you know what I really want to talk about. It’s been two weeks since you saw her and you’ve barely told me anything.”

Jaquie smiles. “What do you want to know?”

“Do your parents know yet?”

Jaquie laughs derisively.

“You have to tell them sooner or later.”

“Let’s go with later.”

Peter glares at her remark.

“Pete, I just… I can’t with my parents right now. I’m sixteen and they won’t even let my best friend, that I’ve known forever, come into my room with the door closed,” Jaquie readjusts her pillow. “Did I tell you that they said they think you and I are soulmates, and are lying to them about it?”

“Yikes.”

“They’re crazy, telling them is out of the question.”

Peter frowns slightly, a crinkle appearing on his forehead as he hugs Jaquie’s pillow. “What was it like? Seeing each other, and suddenly color appearing out of nowhere…”

Jaquie gives him suspicious side-eye look. “You were there.”

“I wasn’t watching you the whole time! I was playing the game.”

“Fine.” Jaquie rolls her eyes. “So I was standing on the grass in front of the bleachers as always. And I hear yelling coming from one of the higher rows. So I turn around and I see this girl, running down the steps, eyes locked on me, going “Hey, you! Girl with the red jacket!” and in that moment, everything shifted. Everything around me became bright and clear. She was the most beautiful girl I’d ever seen. I wouldn’t trade it for the world.”

Peter smiles so delightedly that Jaquie is surprised he isn’t squealing.

“You okay there, buddy?” Jaquie says.

Peter blushes. “Just press play on the movie.”

That Wednesday, Jaquie and Peter find themselves sitting on Peter’s floor, homework spread everywhere.

“What did you get for question six?” Jaquie chews nervously on her eraser, a habit that drives Peter crazy.

“Ummm, I got - okay, do you have any idea where that eraser has been?” Peter says in an agitated voice, contemplating knocking the pencil out of her hand.

“In bacteria, probably. What did you get for question six?”

Peter glares at her. “I got twenty seven. So, what are we doing this weekend? I don’t really feel like watching the production quality deteriorate as the number of sex scenes double with each movie we see.”

Jaquie chuckles. “We’re going to see Meg’s play on Friday night. They’re doing ‘Chicago’. Beatrice, from a few summers ago is with Meg in ‘Cell Block Tango’.”

“Anyone else we know?”

Jaquie thinks for a second. “I think Balthazar from drama camp is in the pit.”

“Eh.” Peter replies, unimpressed.

“C’mon, it’ll be fun! You might even see your soulmate.” Jaquie elbows him in the arm.

“You say that literally every time we go out.”

“Soulmates have to grocery shop too! You never know.”

“I’m pretty sure I don’t want to meet her in the dairy section of a dollar mart.”

Jaquie sighs. “Why are you so sure it’s a her? They could be a he, or a they!”

Peter shrugs. “Jaqs. I’ve only ever dated girls. Did you date any girls before Meg?”

“You know I didn’t. But I had plenty of crushes.” She looks over to Peter to gauge his reaction to what she just said.

He scoffs. “Fine, I’ll go to the play.”

Jaquie smiles. “Bring flowers.”

The weekend arrives with a knock as Peter bangs on Jaquie’s door, dressed in a dark suit with a red tie, a bouquet of roses in his hands. The outfit feels stiff and uncomfortable. It reminds Peter of the eighth grade winter formal that he and Jaquie went to a few years back, when he had a mullet. He shivers and tries not to think about it.

After a minute or so, Jaquie’s dad opens the door and looks Peter up and down.

“Hello, Mr. Manders.” Peter gulps.

Mr. Manders, looks down at Peter’s roses and suit with a suspicious look on his face.

“Are you here… for Jaquie?”

Peter furrows his eyebrows in confusion.

“Yes, will she -” He pauses as he realizes what Mr. Manders meant. “Oh, no no, not like that, we’re just going to see a play that our friends are playing in. These roses are for a friend after the play,” Peter stumbles over his words. “Will she be ready soon?”

“Just need to get my bag, one second!” Jaquie calls down the stairs from inside the house. She dashes towards the doorway, her bag swinging wildly.

“You all good?” She asks Peter.

“Yep. Let’s go.” Peter grabs Jaquie’s arm tightly. “Good evening, Mr. Manders.”

They reach Jaquie’s car, and Peter slams the door closed. Jaquie cracks a huge smile.

“What?” Peter says.

“‘Good evening Mr. Manders’.” She chuckles. “It’s like, four-thirty.”

“I was trying to be polite, okay? He’s terrifying.”

“He is not.”

“He totally is. He thought I was taking you out on a date, Jaquie, a date!” Peter waves his hands dramatically.

“You’d be a pretty shit date, can’t even drive me. How sad.” Jaquie starts the car and pulls out of the driveway.

“I don’t have a car! And, besides, you live, like, a block away. Driving over here would be dumb.”

“Whatever you say, mister no-license.” Jaquie starts the massive playlist that she and Peter have been compiling over the years.

After about a half an hour of jokingly arguing to the beat of the Cheetah Girls, they drive into the parking lot of the school.

Jaquie steps out of her car. She’s wearing a knee length black dress with fake gemstones on the hem line, with her hair secured in a tight ballerina bun, red lipstick, and four rings adorning her fingers.

Peter smiles he watches her spin excitedly across the parking lot, laughing, in the warm spring air.

Jaquie link arms with Peter as they step step inside. They show their tickets, and make their way down to the third row.

“So, do I have to pretend to like it even if it’s bad?” Peter looks over at Jaquie, who is flipping through the program.

“Yes. You will hug her and tell her it was absolutely fantastic.” Jaquie states in a commanding voice, but then cracks a smile.

“Got it.” The lights dim and music begins to swell.

During intermission, Peter shifts uncomfortably in his auditorium chair, as he fiddles with the friendship bracelet that Jaquie made him the summer they met. The bracelet sits on his wrist everyday; almost never taken off.

He sits up as the play starts up again and watches the the actors dance about in their elaborate costumes. He hums along to “I Know a Girl”, which Jaquie made him listen to a million times the previous night. He knows the tune pretty well by now.

Peter’s eyes lazily sweep over the stage, left to right, right to left. On his third glance over, he registers some new movement in the shadows on the right side of the stage.

His sight is suddenly filled with blooming color. He looks around in every corner of the room. For the first time in his life, he can see the worn, dusty burgundy of the curtains, the dark jewel-toned green of Jaquie’s nails, and the blazing white of the stage lights that illuminate the actors.

Peter almost screams, feeling every kind of joy and shock imaginable. He leans over to Jaquie, smiling the widest he ever has.

“It happened.”

She whispers back to him, confused. “What did?”

“I saw my soulmate.”

 

 


	2. I'm no one's wife, but oh, I love my life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meg sighs and stops in her tracks. “What?”
> 
> “I just wanted to thank your lovely girlfriend for the wonderful dinner last night.” He smiles.
> 
> “Costa, she handed you a half-eaten mini bag of Doritos while she was picking me up.”
> 
> “And it was wonderful.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which I Freddie and Costa drink coffee and bond.

Costa speeds down the hallway; fourth coffee of the day in hand.

He reaches the theater room door, takes three deep breaths, and steps inside.

The sight that greets him is something he wouldn’t have handled well on a good day: Four actors are dressed, and thirty-five are not.

Costa takes one long sip from his coffee to keep himself from screaming at the top of his lungs.

Everyone in the room freezes, looking at him with fear in their eyes.

Costa slowly pulls the empty cup from his lips.

“What is the meaning of this?” He says, feigning calm.

No one responds.

He takes a deep breath and glares over the heads of the tiny year nines. “Our final run-through is in thirty minutes. And the opening show is forty minutes after that. Be ready.”

Costa’s words ring through the theater, striking fear into the hearts of the younger kids in the room. Everyone else rolls their eyes.

Freddie walks over, clip board in hand. “Terrifying the newbies?” She chuckles.

Costa smiles. “Someone’s got to.“

“Coffee in five?”

“Yes please.” He tosses his cup toward the nearest trash bin and misses.

The door creaks open and Meg comes in, swinging a purple gym bag containing her costume.

She heads toward the dressing rooms as Costa bounds toward her. “Meg… Meg! Wait.”

Meg sighs and stops in her tracks. “What?”

“I just wanted to thank your lovely girlfriend for the wonderful dinner last night.” He smiles.

“Costa, she handed you a half-eaten mini bag of Doritos while she was picking me up.”

“And it was wonderful.”

“Okay, whatever.” Meg steps away.

“Ready to go?” Freddie walks up to him, wearing a pair of aviator sunglasses.

“Yes, let’s.”

They journey through the hallways of the school. Once outside, they cross the street and enter the local coffee shop, chatting about nothing in particular.  
Freddie and Costa get in line and order a plain black coffee and a hazelnut latte. While waiting for their numbers to be called, they select at table for two by the window.

“So,” Freddie takes off her sunglasses and puts them in her pocket. “What do you think about the play so far? From the perspective of a stage manager.”

Costa leans back in his chair. “I think… everyone has put in their own creative talents and inspiration to make it great.”

Freddie hears their numbers, and stands up. She comes back a moment later, sits down, and places Costa’s latte in front of him.

“Six extra credit points can be pretty inspiring.” She takes a long sip of her black coffee.

“Hm,” Costa mumbles bitterly into his warm mug.

The sounds of the cafe are a calming white noise as they silently enjoy the coffee. After a while Freddie sighs. “Look, I know you said everything was fine and not to worry, but how are you holding up?”

Costa straightens in his seat and looks at his friend with kind, tired eyes. “I’m fine, Fred. Breakups happen all the time - it’s not a big deal.”

“With you, everything’s a big deal. Why are you acting relatively normal? It’s weird!” Freddie gestures wildly as she speaks.

Costa smiles. “This one was different. For starters, I broke up with him.”

“Still. I thought you really liked Kel, what happened?”

“I just,” Costa sighs. “He wasn’t in the right place for a serious relationship, and I think he held some resentment over the fact that I’m younger but am more “out” than he was. I was sick of it.”

“I guess that’s fair.” Freddie says.

“That reminds me, how is it going with her?”

Freddie glances around the room. “It’s fine,” she says, so quietly that her words are almost entirely obscured by the sounds of the bustling coffee shop.

“Really, Fred. I know that the soulmate stuff has been shit, and working on a production together doesn’t exactly help.” He looks at her, concerned.

“It’s just that, we break up, and she sees her soulmate three weeks later. I know it’s not Meg’s fault, and I want her to be happy. But it just kinda feels like a giant “fuck you” from fate. Ya know? Like why does she see her soulmate, and not me? You know Bea from the show? Her cousin saw her soulmate in kindergarten. _Kindergarten_ , Costa! It’s childish, but it sucks. ” Freddie plants her head on the table and covers it with her arms.  
“It’s okay. Everyone’s a child in the grand scheme of time.” Costa says, trying unsuccessfully to be comforting.

Freddie rolls her eyes. “Thanks.” She sits up and takes a drink. “How come you aren’t looking high and low for your soulmate? Seems like something you would be into.”

Costa shrugs. “I have better things to worry about right now, with the play and everything. I mean, I can’t wait for that day to arrive, but I have my whole life ahead of me. But when it does happen, you’ll be the first to know!”

They talk for another five minutes before heading back to the drama room.

Soon after a decent rehearsal, the sound of people enthusiastically talking fills the backstage as people begin to find their seats.

Costa runs back and forth backstage. The crew bans him from having any more caffeine for the rest of the day because they need him alive for Act II.

His phone buzzes. It’s a text from Freddie, saying, “We can do this, just need to get through tonight.”

He smiles and puts the phone away. The curtain will rise very soon.

During intermission, Freddie rushes over to Costa to tell him about some rude girl that cut in front of her in the line for the cafeteria bake sale.

“Get this, she’s my soulmate!” Freddie paces around, her face flushed. Talking about the redhead who broke the very simple line rules. Then turned around giving Freddie a full view of the woman, about two years older than her, with the green eyes that filled her sight with color.

Before Costa can say anything in return, intermission ends and everyone is called to their stations. No one needs help at the moment, so he is given the chance to watch the play from the side for a bit.

Costa paces and lightly taps his foot to the beat of “I Know a Girl”.

After about a minute, he realizes that the audience may be able to see him, so he moves back into the curtains slightly and squints at the audience.

Costa scans the rows - first row, second row, third row. And then something changes.

Everything seems brighter. Costa feels slightly blinded, which seems impossible because the audience was just a dark shape beyond the curtains. Costa looks down to find that his socks don’t match.

He scans the sea of people and sees someone in the middle of the third row whispering to the person sitting next to them, their faces turned away from the stage.

A voice loudly whispers “Costa, we need you in props.”

“Be there in a moment!”

Costa takes out phone and stumbles towards the prop room. He types:

“So, I said you’d be the first to know…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soz @ Winterking, I love this ship, but it had to be done.


	3. Somebody everyone knows.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Plan B then.” Meg grabs Peter’s hand. “Costa! Come here!”
> 
> “Fuck no! Fuck this!” Peter tries to run away but Meg’s grip tightens.
> 
> Costa saunters over. “Hey Meg! How’s the party treating you? Did you try my homemade french onion dip?”
> 
> Peter wonders how one human being can possibly smile that much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm Back! Eliora edited this as always (what a good person, honestly, go follow her tumblr, its "internetgirlbynight" its gr8).
> 
> anyway, this chapter was fun to make, stuff happens. Hope you enjoy!

Peter’s heart is racing faster than ever before. Who did he just see? Did they see him?  What if they don’t like him?

Jaquie notices the panic on Peter’s face and reaches to hold his hand. The warmth of Jaquie’s hand in Peter’s is familiar and comforting. He smiles.

After the play ends, Jaquie gets up from her seat and announces: “Let’s go find the girlfriend. And then we’re going to the after-party, at the stage manager’s place.”

Peter sighs but rises out of his seat. “How did we even get invited to that? We’re not on crew or anything.”

“I’m Meg’s plus one, and you’re my plus one.” Jaquie says as they begin to weave their way through the loud throngs of people.

“I don’t think that’s how it works…” Peter trails off as they arrive at the theater room door.

They step inside and Jaquie catches Meg’s eye almost instantly.

“Babe!” Meg hurries over to her girlfriend, now dressed in regular clothes, her stage makeup still glittering. She gives Jaquie a quick kiss before asking anxiously, “How was it? Honestly.”

“I thought it was wonderful! You were the best part.” Jaquie wraps her arms around Meg’s waist and kisses her softly.

Peter awkwardly moves out of the way, averting his eyes from the happy couple. He clutches the roses for Meg.

Meg detangles herself from Jaquie and smiles at Peter.

“How’d you like it?”

“Absolutely fantastic - you were great.” Peter holds out the roses.

Meg takes the roses. “Thank you so much, Pete.” She hugs him tightly.

“After-party?” prompts Jaquie.

“Yep, let’s go.” Meg takes Jaquie’s hand as they walk out the room.

Once they’re in the parking lot, Jaquie clumsily tries to fix her bun in the reflection of their car.

Meg opens the car door for Jaquie as she continues to redo her hair.

“Thanks babe.” Jaquie settles into the driver’s seat and lets her hair flow across the headrest.

Peter waits for Meg to get in, and is surprised when she doesn’t choose the passenger’s seat next to Jaquie. Instead, she climbs into the seat behind her. Peter waits another beat, and then gets in the passenger side.

Meg removes the head rest from Jaquie’s seat and starts separating her girlfriend’s hair into sections.

Peter looks over at Jaquie in over-dramatized offense. “I thought braiding your hair while you drove was our thing!”

Jaquie shrugs. “Sorry, Pete, but she can french.”

He pulls out his phone and mumbles under his breath. “In more ways than one.”

Jaquie punches his arm. “Fuck off.” She glances in the rearview mirror. “Anyway, babe, did you hear? Petey saw his soulmate today.”

“Really? Who? Is it that guy in the pit? Bal-” Meg’s excited voice is interrupted by Peter.

“Nah, I’ve seen that guy before.” Peter deadpans.

Meg smirks, finishing off the braid. “Bit salty, mate?”

Peter grimaces.

Jaquie frowns slightly. “Let’s not get into that. Peter saw them at the edge of the curtains during the show.”

“During the show, hmm…” Meg taps her chin. “Was it a girl?”

“Unknown. Apparently Pete has a thing for gender non-specific shadows.”

“Not totally unidentifiable, I could sorta make out their shape,” interjects Peter.

Jaquie raises an eyebrow. “And?”

“Tall.”

Jaquie rolls her eyes. “That’s enough to find them.”

“I’m not finished! Their hair was sticking up, and I think they might’ve had a small beard, but it could’ve just been another shadow across their face.” Peter says.

Jaquie nods. “Sound like anyone you know, babe?”

Meg sits speechless for a moment, mouth wide open.

“You okay, Meg?” Peter looks back at her.

“Where were they when you looked?”            
                                                                                                                                                                                             
“Stage right, why?”

Meg takes a deep breath and says. “I know.”

“What, baby?” Jaquie makes a turn onto the packed street where the party is taking place.

“His soulmate. It’s Costa.”

Jaquie breaks out into uncontrollable laughter and the car jolts to a stop.

Peter looks panicked. “What? Who’s Costa? Jaq, park the car before you crash it.”

Jaquie rolls into an empty spot with tears in her eyes. “I’m good.” She stifles one more laugh.

Peter looks at her, confused. “Care to tell me what that was?”

“Haven’t I told you about Costa?” Jaquie unbuckles and gets out.

Peter shakes his head and does the same.

“Crazy stage manager?” Meg attempts to refresh his memory, while getting out of the backseat.

“Nope.”

“Dorito guy?” Jaquie offers.

“Him?!” Peter says, a little louder than originally planed.

“He’s alright once you get to know him - sweet guy, high energy.” Meg takes Jaquie’s hand and starts walking toward the party.

They get to the door, Meg knocks and quietly says, “Also, this is his house.”

“Are you fucking kiddin-” Peter is interrupted as the door opens, revealing a red-headed girl a few inches shorter than him holding a red solo cup that’s clearly just full of milk.

She stands there, looking at the three with a tense expression. “Margaret. Jackal. New guy. How are you all doing?”

“Hi, Freddie.” Meg flashes a strained smile. “We’re doing fine; do you think you could let us inside?”

Freddie moves out of the doorway. “Have fun.”

The atmosphere of the party is warm and friendly. All the drinks are non-alcoholic and showtunes blast throughout the house.

Meg sits down on a couch while Peter and Jaquie get food.

Jaquie turns to Peter. “Game plan: how are we doing this?”

“Doing what?” He grabs a handful of pretzels from the snack spread.

“Telling Costa about the soulmate stuff, obviously.”

Peter brushes his free hand through his hair and grits his teeth. “I’m not sure, Jaq. Meg could be wrong, and I didn’t ever think my soulmate would be-”

“A guy? Come on, Petey. You’ve had crushes on boys before.”

Peter sighs. “I know but this feels so.. final. Permanent. Like if we do something, it’ll be set in stone. You know?”

Jaquie puts her hand on his shoulder. “That’s normal. The concept of soulmates is pretty heavy,  like life partners and all that. Like, I’m going to be with Meg forever, and I love her, but it is kind of scary.”

Peter nods.

Jaquie smiles. “So, I’m thinking of locking you two in a room so you can talk.”

Peter laughs. “That’s your worst idea since the poetry lemonade stand.”

“Hey! Navarre was a huge success! We sold four cups, and my reading of ‘Whales’ by Peter Donaldson was spectacular. My mom still has photos.”

Peter smiles comfortably. “Whatever you say.”

They make their way back to the couch where Meg is still sitting.

“Does he like the room idea?” Meg asks.

Jaquie shakes her head solemnly.

“Plan B then.” Meg grabs Peter’s hand. “Costa! Come here!”

“Fuck no! Fuck this.” Peter tries to run away but Meg’s grip tightens.

Costa saunters over. “Hey Meg! How’s the party treating you? Did you try my homemade french onion dip?”

Peter wonders how one human being can possibly smile that much.

“No, but my friend Peter here wanted to talk to you about something.”

Costa looks at Peter and smiles. “What’s up?”

“Well.. I.. I just.. I mean..” Peter stammers.

Meg surveys the disaster that is occurring before her eyes and goes for it. She blurts, “This is your soulmate.”

Peter blushes and glares at her, while Costa stands speechless in front of them.

“How about you guys talk about that? Okay. Bye.” Meg lets go of Peter’s hand and runs to a couch on the other side of the room. Jaquie follows quickly, grinning gleefully.

They stand in awkward silence for an insurmountable period of time, until Costa awkwardly asks, “So, what did you think of the show?”

Peter swallows nervously. “It was great, the sets were really well done.”

Costa beams. “Oh, those were all made by me and the assistant stage manager Freddie last weekend.”

“Nice.”

“Yeah. But I think the painting got sloppier with every cup of coffee we had.”

Peter nods and the silence sinks back in around them.

Costa starts, “Have you met Freddie?”

Peter chuckles. “Oh, I most definitely have.”

Costa seems confused for a second. “Right, because of Meg.”

“Yeah.”

“Do you like theater, Peter?”

Peter nods happily. “Yeah! Jaquie and I were in two Marlowe plays last year. She absolutely killed it as Faustus.”

“That’s my favorite Marlowe work! Who did you play?” Costa crosses his legs and looks at Peter intently.

“Helen of Troy, actually! It was this really cool gender swapped production that our school put on.”

They continue talking like this for another hour, the conversation ebbing and flowing naturally. Peter settles into the couch comfortably, eyes only for Costa.

Suddenly Jaquie texts Peter to remind him about curfew.

“Shit, I’ve gotta go. It was so nice talking to you.” Peter stands up, stretching his legs from sitting for so long.

Costa smiles. “Yeah you too! You have my number, right?”

“Yep!”

Costa gets up. “Do you… want to go out for dinner or something tomorrow? If you’re not busy.”

Peter is taken aback. “Um, totally, how does six thirty sound?”

“Wonderful, see you then. Have a nice night!”

Peter thinks about trying to hug him, but sees Jaquie gesturing towards him, and decides against it.

“You too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOaH STUFF HaPPENED


End file.
